Magnetic flux control in electromagnetic applications may be used to vary linking paths between windings in an electrical apparatus, e.g. a transformer, and thereby achieve needed changes in some aspect of its functionality, e.g. a voltage or an impedance change.
Cross field magnetic saturation may be used to limit the total effective flux or to commute flux paths going through or passing a winding in an electromagnetic machine but such method is not well suited for continuous control.
For continuous redistribution of magnetic flux between windings limited angular displacement of the rotor of a rotating machine can be used.
The present invention seeks to provide an improved device for controlling a magnetic flux and a method of controlling a magnetic flux.